Our Thoughts
by Storm Sword
Summary: Alternates between Raimundo's and Kimiko's point of view. Takes place before during and after the first season. RaiKim. Title sucks doesn't it. I'm open to suggestions for an alternative title.


Storm Sword: Okay. This is my RaiKim story that I said I would write. It takes place during and after season 1, and is from Raimundo and Kimiko's point of view. I will start with the first episode. This is a little before the episode starts, when Master Fung was seeking the Dragons. Krumsthedmg, you can link to this story, just give me credit.

Rai: Why are we here?

Kimiko: Yeah. I'd like to know the same thing.

Storm Sword: I said you had to be here.

Disclaimer: I don't own XS. I do own Mia.

Mia: No you don't!

Storm Sword: But I own the idea for you! HAHAHAHAHA!

Raimundo's POV:

I was just about to make the winning goal. We were playing soccer. Not an official game, just a few of us having fun. I was about to kick the ball, when a shadow passed over the sun. The goalie's jaw dropped open. I kicked the ball into the goal, and turned around.

I had thought that there was a solar eclipse or something. But what I saw was a dragon. It landed about ten feet in front of me. There was a bald man, a cowboy, and a young girl. The cowboy was about a foot taller than me, and looked about sixteen, a year older than me. The girl was like a foot and a half shorter than me, probably fourteen. She was talking on a cell phone.

"There he is." said the dragon. He shrunk down to about two feet and slithered over to me.

"What is your name?" asked the bald guy.

"I'm Raimundo." I told him. "Who are you guys?"

"I am Master Fung."

"What are you master of?"

"The Xiaolin Temple."

"I'm Clay. I'm from Texas."

"Yeah. I kinda guessed."

"I'm Kimiko. I'm from Japan."

She didn't look like she was from Japan, but I didn't bother to ask. I noticed that she was very pretty. I wondered why these people were here to see me. The Xiaolin Temple was in China. People don't travel halfway around the world for no reason.

"So why did you come here." I said. I wanted an answer and so I had to ask.

"We seek you to become a Xiaolin Dragon, to help us fight the forces of darkness." said Master Fung.

"I don't believe in magic." I said.

"You just don't want to come because you can't fight!" Kimiko taunted. I kicked a soccer ball at her. She shrieked as it flew past her, knocking the cell phone out of her hand. I burst out laughing.

"Still think I can't fight?" I asked.

"Fight this!" she shouted. She attempted to kick me in the head, but I just dodged. I was pretty athletic, and I've had a soccer ball had bounced off my head a million times, so the kick probably wouldn't have hurt if it had hit me.

Kimiko picked up her cell phone and resumed her conversation.

"Sorry Keiko. Some idiot made me drop my phone." She resumed talking.

"I guess I'll come." I said. "But you'll have to ask my parents. And good luck convincing them. My family owns a circus, so they don't believe in magic."

"Well, maybe I can convince them." said the dragon.

We walked to my house. It was located right near our circus. My little sister Mia was sitting in the front yard.

"Rai, mom's been looking for you." she said. "You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago. Who are your friends?"

"I'm Clay"

"I am Master Fung."

"I'll call you back, Keiko." said Kimiko, hanging up. "I'm Kimiko."

"Are you Rai's girlfriend?" asked Mia. She just wanted to get me ticked off.

"Shut up!" I said. "This is my sister Mia."

"Mia," said Master Fung. "We would like to know where your parents are. I would like to talk to them.

"They're behind the house."

We walked around the house. My parents were just talking.

"Raimundo, you were supposed to be home ten minutes ago." said my mom.

"Hello Master Fung." my dad said. "We've been waiting."

Apparently Master Fung had already talked to my parents. They had packed up my stuff. I grabbed it, and was about to leave, when my parents stopped me. They handed me a small package. I knew what it was. It was a coin found in an Aztec temple and was passed down through the generations.

"Don't forget to bring your teddy bear!" said Mia loudly. I forced myself to refrain from pounding her into the ground. Kimiko laughed.

"How long will I stay at the Xiaolin Temple?" I asked.

"Several years, but you may return to visit your family." Master Fung responded.

"The next time you visit, will you bring me a present?" asked Mia.

"Sure." I told her. "I'll visit a lot." Mia could be annoying, but I would miss her.

The dragon became forty feet and we all hopped on. He took off, and we flew away to the Xiaolin Temple.


End file.
